getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
You Keep Me On
You Keep Me On Lyrics Amy (spoken): Revenge? Nah, I'm too lazy I'm gonna sit here and let karma fuck you up! Amy: The lines are perfectly written to break, the Static keeping me up on the trigger, Or the light but I just smile and You inflict the shit you hated as a brick In the grave I wait to bleed still I can't Take it this is a long lost love I was Loaded but my hands to myself, let alone you I'm tired of being pushed around I'm not listening I'm Not going to look back I'm pulling my hair Amy with Backup Singers: I'm falling down I'm waiting for the hills you'd Better head for the answers to the first one Is there a point to this I got a bad... I'm falling down I'm waiting for the hills you'd Better head for the answers to the first one Is there a point to this I got a bad... You keep me on! Amy: In the eyes of midnight watchmen I Know I care you know the end smile For you is changing how can I Know I move like an apparition in a Dissolving family the need for a magic show Amy with Backup Singers vocalizing: I'm getting up from this side's not what I never Thought you'd make me, I hope you have But I've been breaking mirrors since 98 I walk under ladders, I am, I Love the one it feels like I've Already been there sounds like I'm preaching The choir if it looks like it won't work Out I'm the hunter I'll bring back the Cup a whole cup full of doubt Amy with Backup Singers: I'm falling down I'm waiting for the hills you'd Better head for the answers to the first one Is there a point to this I got a bad... I'm falling down I'm waiting for the hills you'd Better head for the answers to the first one Is there a point to this I got a bad... I know you well just get dressed, don't run Away it's safe to say, never You've got your gun to my brain almost feels Like it won't work out I'm falling You keep me on! Amy: I'm falling down I'm waiting for the hills.... Amy with Backup Singers: You'd better head for the answers to the first one Is there a point to this I got a bad... I'm falling down I'm waiting for the hills you'd Better head for the answers to the first one Is there a point to this I got a bad... You'd better head for the answers to the first one Is there a point to this I got a bad... I'm falling down I'm waiting for the hills you'd Better head for the answers to the first one Is there a point to this I got a bad... Amy: I'm falling down I'm waiting for the hills you'd Better head for the answers to the first one Is there a point to this I got a bad... You keep me on. Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs